User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcom to the wiki of greatest game series ever. I know everything about metal gear. My role modle is Solid Snake (didint you ever read my user page on SNN?) [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks one MORE Wiki I'm a part of ^ ^ (I dunno why I didn't join sooner) -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also bit of triva, this was my first ever wiki I joined. My 2ed was Halopedia and my 3rd was the Jak and Daxter wiki, SNN was my 4th wiki. Makes you wonder about my user name doesint it, Noname really isint a sonic fanon character, he is really a charater on my games im going to make when I get older. I just made a sonic fanon verson of him becuse I was bored. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 08:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool! What kinda games are you gonna make when you're older? -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Long story. Its mosly gonna be one massave game with the plot of Noname, Virole and Huyen. Yeah I know its sounds cheesy but I want the game to be the world's greatest video game....And I know how to do that, just rememder then name Noname when you get older. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! And, by the way, your grammar's gotten a LOT better! -- 02:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SPELLED REMEMBER WITH A '''D...Crap. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Crap...I made alot of grammer mitakes in that post.....Damnit. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You'll get better in time! Here, lemme give you another grammar tip: "I" is always capitalized (for example, "'''I am most important") -- 03:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Shelly I know that! SHESH im not stuped. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW that! I don't mean to nag you, dude, I just wanna help. Anyways, I'll drop it. -- 04:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Its just that somtimes I forget...thats all. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 04:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) So whos your favrite MGS character? My top 3 is Solid Snake, Sniper Wolf and Revolver Ocelot. Also have you heard of the La Li Lu Le Lo (The Patriots) and have heard of the Metal Gears, they are bipedel walking tanks and the RXSA, Rex and Ray modles cary nucler missles. Have you read about Vamp who is invecable for some resone (NO SPOIL FOR YOU). You must read about FOXHOUND. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 18:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) My favorite MGS char would probably be Elisa/Ursula. -- 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, I would be delited if you explan. ^_^ [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) One of the things I like about her is her dual personalities, making her neither hero nor villain (an Anti-Hero, if you will) Another thing I like about her is that she's voiced by my favorite female voice actress, Tara Strong. -- 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, also when playing as her the player gets 100% sense which makes the player see almost everyone in the battle ground, most useful in online play. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk about a special character!! -- 03:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry for the trouble i caused you know the wiki i made? the useless one? well, i just wanted you to know that Sarah Manley from wikia.com got me to change the URL from shellysamonkey.wikia.com to sonicroleplaywiki.wikia.com. however, that isn't the only reason i'm here. i am also here to apologize about the following: *the tails doll incident *the god-modding *the unauthorized usage of your fan character and Gen's fan character *swearing *asking if you and Kagi were dating *and anything else that might have made you ban me three times i can tell that you are skeptical about how authentic this apology is. well, get this, Chell Shell, this apology is coming straight from my heart. so, in conclusion, i would like to ask if we could become friends and put the past behind us. Also, if you want, I can make you a beuracrat on my wiki. sincerely, Andrew Murphy (AKA Multiverseman 23:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) p.s.: by the way, i am sorry if you got mad just because i said i had a crush on you. if it makes you feel any better, BlazeRock55's fan character Sadie has a crush on Slider, although i don't think its gonna happen because i just found out that BR55 is a dude. I humbly accept your apology. *shakes hands with Multiverman* I'd be happy to be friends with you. :) -- 02:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Great! however, maybe you can help my wiki a little bit. so far, we got the following RPs: Metal Sonic Vs. Metal Knuckles, First Adventure, Sonic Sitcom, and.....ummmmmm....(*blush*) Dating. hopefully you will be able to come over, because we don't have any girls there yet. Slider: and maybe contribute to the dating RP. <3 <3 ....Slider, for the last time, i don't think shelly's interested in you! slider: Sonicrox14 isn't interested in YOU, either! slider, SHUT UP!!!! (*blushes again*) sorry, i'm kinda shy when it comes to women! DON'T HURT ME! Multiverseman 23:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) please please please come over! RPs...we'll see. P.S. You say you're a bit shy, but if you ask me, the entire time I've known you (which isn't very long) you haven't been shy at ALL, I promise ;) -- 02:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :could you lift my ban on SNN, now that we're friends? Uh-oh, I just realized: Kagi already hates me for bugging him; what will he think will happen when he finds out that we're friends?!?!?!?!? Multiverseman 21:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s.: can you believe it? no one uses the shout box on here anymore. in fact, the only people who use the one on SNN are Kagi and SASM, and the only thing they DO on it is go, 'good morning SNN' and 'good night SNN'. if you ask me, that's a waste of a shout box. by the way, you're supposed to reply on the talk pages of people who sent you messages, not on your own. Kagi already knows we're friends now (and he mentioned being unable to forgive you) and your ban ends sometime tomorrow, so I'll just leave it until then. But honestly, you have to be a better-behaved user when you get to come back, okay? Just because you're friends with a beaurecrat dosen't mean you'll be able to get away with anything. Firstly, no getting into other people's business and then reporting it to others (this happened with Kagimizu, didn't it?) Secondly, when in the forums, try not to go off-topic with some fanon craziness (UNLESS you're in one of the Fandom or Role Play forums) And lastly, for now, try RPing in the Role Play forums with someone, make some friends, y'know? -- 03:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Slider%27s_funeral I'm still alive! Hi, Shelly. (hugs her) Did you miss me? My computer got infected, and my dad won't fix it. I'm using my mom's right now. Anyways, how are you? I'm going to have to talk to you on here from now on, because your talkpage on SNN is making my computer lag a LOT! Multiverseman 03:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. Anyways, I have to admit I got a little worried when you hadn't messaged me for awhile. -- :Well, I'm back. (hugs her again) Multiverseman 03:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Great...now get offa me. -- Oh. go of her Sorry. .... Can I help you with sonic heroes 2? Multiverseman 22:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...this is the first time you've offered. Regardless, though, we surely could use some help. Let's see...you have a YouTube account, so try and round up some Sonic fans, and leave a link to the forum. Just leave them a message saying we need artists, voice actors, and remixers for the game. Also mention that GameBuddy from Sonic Paradox will be voicing Sonic. That'll really grab people's attentions! :) Take your time with this task, okay? -- 03:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) done! Multiverseman 22:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. Also, there are two other ways you could do it: :1) Find other Sonic fans and just leave them a message on their channel. Just don't type the EXACT same paragraph(s) message everytime, or it might be considered spamming. :2) If you have Windows Movie Maker, use a colored background and some text, so that people can read what you want to tell them. Try these, and see if they attract any attention. -- 04:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay; I'll try that out! Multiverseman 17:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm....I kind of screwed up. I accidentally asked Gamerbuddy himself if he wanted to help, and.....he's pissed off. I'm sorry. (ashamed) Multiverseman 02:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh...that's not good. Because I asked Kagimizu to ask him (I dunno if he did yet) and if he's angry with us he might decline. Honestly, did you READ my instructions, or try to memorize them? :I -- 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I did read your instructions. I...i guess i forgot that particular part. Again, I'm sorry. (cries a little) Multiverseman 02:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Men. Don't. Cry. -- 03:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) They can if they're sensitive! I need a hug. Multiverseman 03:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hug yourself. Anyways, you don't need to worry. Maybe we can wait straighten things out with him. When he got your message, exactly what did you say, and how did he reply? -- 03:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm, let's see. I told him that I only said he would be voicing sonic to attract attention, and he posted a comment on the video. He said something along the lines of, "I will not be voicing sonic in your game. Not cool, dude." DON'T HIT ME! (flinches) Multiverseman 03:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! You BOZO!!! Do you know how fri**** long we've been trying to find someone competent to voice Sonic?!! You can't even follow a single instruction!!! That does it, I'm not asking for your help anymore! Don't apologize, I don't want to hear it. You could've ruined our chances for good! -- 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Shelly, I just want to say how sorry I am for f***ing this up. I didn't know that you were actually going to ask gamerbuddy to help you guys. I understand that you are pissed off at me, but if you look deep inside your heart, you can forgive me. If you can't...well, I can live with that. Message me on SNN as soon as you read this. Multiverseman 03:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Good news: You don't need to worry about the issue with GameBuddy anymore; we've fixed it. Just promise me you won't talk to him anymore, capische? -- 04:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Shelly. I was wondering, are you on deviantart? Because I am. Multiverseman 03:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on deviantART. -- 04:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I promise i won't talk to him. And what's your deviantart username? Mine is Sonamysupporter. Multiverseman 20:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Figures... Mine's is EchoEqualize on deviantART. -- 01:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wazzup??? Super Guy 100 =) You're a Metal Gear fan, too? -- 02:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I've played Solid and that's it. It made me want to collect all the games, even for the NES, but I'm so caught up on Pac-Man, Sonic, Pokemon etc. Speaking of Pac-Man, did you know Namco is making 2 new Pac-Man games, give him a new design and even making him a TV show in 3D? It's gonna be awesome!!!! Super Guy 100 =) Wow, interesting. I've played Pac-Man before, and it's really cool. An old video game sure, but that's what makes him legendary. -- 01:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new header Hi, Shelly! (hugs her) #How are you? We haven't talked in a while, and I want to know what you've been up to. #You know the blog that I posted called Annoucement? The one where I told everyone to call me Andrew instead of Multiverseman? Do..do you think you can live with that? #Have you posted any art on deviantart yet? Multiverseman 03:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, dude. :#) Well, I joined a game, but I can't tell you since it's a game for girls only ^ ^ :#) I never saw it, so I couldn't really tell you. :#) I posted a fancharacter profile there, but no, no art yet. -- 04:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) # that's nice. #Well, I think you should call me Andrew from now on, because I think we know each other enough by now. #I saw it. Very creative. Multiverseman 05:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :#) Plus it's a kinda lame game that I'm thinking about quitting. :#) Please, you don't even know MY real name (and if you ever use it, you'll regret it) :#) Oh, thanks. -- 05:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) #It can't be THAT bad of a game. #Um, I'm pretty sure your real name is Shelly. If not....um, Sheila? Sherry? Etc. #You're welcome. Multiverseman 16:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :#) Oh, it's not. It's just kinda girly, it's about pixies and magic and stuff like that. :#) XD It's a secret. :#) It's still kind of in progress, though, so it'll be updated in time. I'll try to give the character more depth, figure out her backstory, and blah blah blah blah... 1). Ah, yes. Pixies and magic; a dude's worst nightmares XD 2). Well, regardless, I think you should call me andrew for now on. 3). Hmm, you need help with her backstory? Maybe I could help you out with that. I have an eye for detail. Multiverseman 02:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :#) Along with shopping sprees and Jonas Brothers concerts. :P :#) No thanks. I prefer to call you Multi. I don't call anyone on Wikia by their real names out of preference. :#) Appreciated, but no thanks. Ideas are already blossoming in my mind. -- 03:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1). You forgot hannah montana XD 2). Okay. Well, changing the subject a bit, I just found out something. Is it true that you're african-american? (I don't want to say black, because it might sound offensive) 3). Well, if you need my help with any of it, just tell me. Multiverseman 02:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :#) Oh yeah! XP :#) Well, that's very thoughtful of you. And yes, it's true. By the way, where did you hear that? :#) Thanks, I'll do that. -- 04:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. ) And Justin Bieber XP. Okay, I'll stop. 2. ) Well, I think I saw someone mention it on your talkpage once. 3. ) Anyway, I think I know another way I can help you with Sonic Heroes 2. Multiverseman 04:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :#) Or a Barbie on Ice performance. :#) Ahh, I see. :#) Okay, lemme hear it. -- 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1). Yeah, and Twilight. 2). Exactly. 3). Well, I have some music ideas. Multiverseman 02:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :#) OMG Twilight! You are GOOD, man! I couldn't think of ONE! XD :#) That might've been Kagimizu or Nero (maybe even Akamia; he knows) :#) Ah, music. You mean like BGMs? -- 04:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1. ) What can I say? I'm an expert at what women like.......I didn't mean it like you think I meant it. 2. ) Yeah, I guess. 3. ) Depends. Are you going to be using classic sonic music, or are you going to put in regular music? [[User:Multiverseman|Multiverseman 03:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC)]] Sorry. My and the whole complex lost internet...we are gonna have talk here now due to my PSP not showing the text on SSTW, I cant believe you forgave that multiverse guy after what I heard he did, I'm very proud of you. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 05:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I was worried about you!! Just earlier today I was talking about you and SH2, which reminds me we have a LOT to get done! Lemme know when you're ready to get back to business, because we've got less than 9 months to work on this game (and yeah, it SOUNDS like plenty of time, but...it's not) P.S. Again, I'm glad to see you, old friend. P.P.S. Yeah, I forgave Multiverseman. Everyone deserves a second chance. -- 05:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What has been done on the game anyways? [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok so in 2 years im gonning to rachcester new york to meet a good friend from xbox live in real life an well im trying to meet all of my close friends in real life before I die, so im asking if you wanna meet me before I leave new york. If you dont I understand....cant trust anyone, but it would be a great noltalgic moment in yours and my life but you dont have to say yeah. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 08:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ...that actually kind of sounds dangerous. People on the internet aren't always what they seem to be. But I'll think about it. I mean, that's 2 years away from now. Also, you're scaring me. "Before you die?" Do you mean as in before you lose contact with your Wikia friends kind of "before you die", or the you're going to do something irrational kind of "before you die"? -- 02:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Face it, we are all going to die and I dont beleave in the after life. I just wanna make the best of the only life I have. Thats why im going to New York to meet Mark (A really good friend from Xbox live) the to Florda to get Josh then to Canada to meet Bryn, you see thats why im asking you if would like to meet me. I know its vary dangerus but you only have 1life. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you'd need LOTS of money for that kind of travel. Listen, you're not gonna be able to meet ALL of your out-of-state friends, in fact you'd be lucky to even meet one. -- 03:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So your saying I cant travel around becuse of money, so I cant save up money from a job then go the the place I wish to go to (I beleave Mark is coming with me so he can me). I fail to see the way of your logic. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ...well you never mentioned you had a job... -- 04:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah, im not stupid....as some think people may think (Glares at Shelly). [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 05:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T THINK YOU'RE STUPID!! If anything, I think you don't like me anymore. ...but anyways, let's please try not to start arguing. Listen, I need a favor: Sonic Heroes 2 demo comes out next Saturday. (Do. Not. Panic.) I need you to create Sonic Advance-style profiles for Team Fate. -- 21:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I tryed to get a sprite maker becuse im not good at it, but thode basterds keep going rouge. Mark wants to know if he can help us with the game when he gets his labtop fixed. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 05:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to know how to do sprites, you just need to use these as a base. Edit them to look like Team Fate. And if you want, copy-and-paste the arms and legs to get different poses. -- 05:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) P.s I dont hate you! So if I dont like you anymore then why would I be using another wiki to talk to you becuse your SNN talk page freazes my PSP, would I now? I dont want to do a recolor for Team fates team pose, but mabey it could be a place holder for the demo. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 00:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh man....I cant seem to get a hold of things. The place holder was due last sunday. I tryed to get back on my feet last week on my wikis but then on saterday the office was holding a party so I couldint use the computers then on sunday they closed then I gotsick on monday, God damn quest turned off the wifi when they tryed to turn on the phone line. I still have yet to make a skin for the mischif makers wiki, make the place holders, re edit team fates story (It sickins me to the horrable grammer I had), write spikes story for jezz of time 2, make sure I got my other wikis are in order and I have a shit load of homework I got to do. Everythings a mess, why did I even try to do this. Look at me complaning when your the one working your ass off staying up to 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning. I dont even understand how you stand or let stay and help you when I cant even do a simple thing, but you need me becuse you need the help but im trying to help but im not doing shit. I cant sleep at night, to many ghost haunt me at night and one of them is that your gonna dispise me for letting me down over and over, I understand why you dont look at me the same way like you did when I was the new guy who loved your fan storys, back in my freshmen year I friends to waste the days away with, sonic fans I couldint wait to talk to everyday, days where everthing waisnt just a dark and lonely hole where I roit my days away with nothing around me that once give me bliss. I really hate my life. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 09:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey HOLD IT!! Don't be so glum, chum! There are gonna be ups and downs, but there's still time. You get your homework out of the way, and take your time with things. Do me a favor: take a vacation. Forget about the project for awhile, and just do the things that you like, like playing Halo and Metal Gear. Or go to the beach over the weekends (summer isn't over yet!) Just please, relax yourself. Don't worry about me, I have the other guys to help me out, too. And I'm not stressed about it. If I feel like I need a break, I'll take one. And judging by your message, I think you need one as well. And one last thing: I still like you. I still consider you my friend. If I didn't, then why would I worry when I don't hear for you for a month or so? Everything's gonna be okay, okay? I'll let the others know, and they should be okay with it. Take care, see you soon. -- 01:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mark joined he is gonna help us alot. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 04:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No I told you about him in a past message. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 05:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah...sorry ^_^| -- 05:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Mark is making his fan charater sprites, he needs Shadow and Bowser sprites do you know where he can get some. Mark wants his character to be in NEXT game we make. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) There's THREE sites he could check: The Mystical Forest Zone, The Leaf Forest Zone (for Shadow sprite sheets) and The Mushroom Kingdom (for Bowser sprite sheets). And I don't know if we'll have room for his character in our next game, we're having trouble just trying to get through ''this'' one!! -- 06:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you guys start making a new game? [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 07:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope. But I have plans I wanna share with the others. -- 01:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Didn't think I I'd find you guys here.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'''Kongosoha!]] 01:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Can you express those plans? Oh and what do you think of wildwood69 so far? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 04:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was kinda thinking of developing Sonic Hunt as a 3D game, with cutscenes and dialogue and a nice storyline. You're really the first person I've told about this, though. I haven't run it by anyone else because that WILL take a lot of hard work. -- 01:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I count on your vote?-- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 23:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Im not telling you to vote yes, I beleave your gonna vote no but I want to know what I need to improve on. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you check the page now, you'll see my official vote. -- 01:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to here: http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/Slidelly4ev3r I want to talk to you.... Multiverseman 02:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well Sonic Hunt would be a great game, good luck. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 01:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but we may or may not even get to Sonic Hunt. We hafta see how SH2 works out, for SNN may not even ever agree to do another fangame. -- 02:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I you and the rest of them have Bitten off more then you can chew? Just becuse you are tried as hell from the game doesint mean everyone else at SNN thinks the same. I beleave others have a mind of thier own. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, you are right, but I was talking about further down in the line, during Summer 2011 when we release the game, distribute it, take interviews from TSSZ, and get popular on YouTube. But you're right, I AM just thinking negatively... -- 01:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you please describe what Never sounds like? We're trying to find her a voice actress, but that's kind of hard when we don't know what she sounds like. -- 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but do you know any ghostly rock songs? [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 00:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Um....hello? Guess I deserve this. -_- Im not even worth talking to [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 05:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry!! I didn't even know you messaged me last month! You are worth talking to, I just don't get to talk to you as much as I did. But anyways, there's one I know called "Gods of War Arise" by Amon Amarth. Check it out. -- 01:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh....I thought you were, ah never mind. Thanks. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 02:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but that sounds too Death Metal. I need something like rough but soft melody about the afterlife. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 02:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I also need a rock song that sounds eletric sounding. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 17:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I just heard something like that...give me a bit to collect my thoughts... -- 00:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Witch one? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ' 04:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember now! It's called "Need To Be Strong", and it's a Naruto BGM. -- 00:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) New Tab I have found the most amazing band called Dragonforce. Have you ever heard of them? They have amazing songs! [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 10:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE them!! -- 04:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Witch Dragonforce song is your favorite? [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven '''05:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) (glomps Shelly) Long time, no talk! Multiverseman 02:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, sorry I havint talked with ya in a while. So how you been? How's Sonic Heroes 2 coming? Did you know I played and talked to SalaComander on Xbox live a few weeks ago? He is a intresting man. Have you ever thought about getting an Xbox? --Noname The Hero